


Мой кот спит со мной!

by Flavie



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavie/pseuds/Flavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В пьяном Хантере тоже было что-то прекрасное - например, то, что он переставал повторять свою извечную мантру "Я самый натуральный из всех натуральнейших натуралов, что когда-либо существовали" и вешался на шею любому встречному независимо от пола. Иногда этим встречным оказывался Себастиан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой кот спит со мной!

**Author's Note:**

> еще одна работа по Хантбастиану и тоже на русском

Смайт злился на Хантера, потому что тот вытянул его из общаги в такое время. Он позвонил Басту в три утра, пьяный в стельку и потребовал забрать его из бара, угрожая тем, что "не заберёшь — поеду с тем симпатичным мальчиком, но если наутро кто-то найдёт в канаве мой хладный труп — виноват будешь ты". Себастиан отказался и посоветовал взять такси. Хантер ему звонил и требовал забрать до полчетвертого пока Басту — не самому терпеливому человеку на свете — не надоело и он не согласился. Когда Смайт приехал в бар, ему ещё пришлось тащить Хантера до машины. А Хантер был той ещё Дюймовочкой. Потом, когда Хантер улёгся боком на переднем сиденье, откинув спинку назад, ему приспичило поговорить о прекрасном. Например, как мило выглядит Себастиан спросонья. Как будто Баст этого не знал.

В пьяном Хантере тоже было что-то прекрасное - например, то, что он переставал повторять свою извечную мантру "Я самый натуральный из всех натуральнейших натуралов, что когда-либо существовали" и вешался на шею любому встречному независимо от пола. Иногда этим встречным оказывался Себастиан, который, к сожалению, понимал, что если что-то и случится, утром это станет для Хантера пьяным бредом. А для Себастиана это будет очередным напоминанием о том, что пьяный натурал, который пристаёт к парню, остаётся натуралом. Так что он твёрдо решил не допускать поползновений и очень "тонких" намеков на толстые обстоятельства и сейчас. Он вёл машину, надеясь, что Хантер сейчас заткнется. Ну а в случае если он продолжит рассуждать про то, какой Себастиан милый, то он сам его заткнёт... поцелуем. А что, неплохой способ заставить пьяного друга умолкнуть, да и сам Баст был не против, вот только вряд ли друг бы остался другом после такой выходки.

***

«Господи, какой он чертовски красивый. Как я раньше этого не замечал?». Хантер наблюдал за Себастианом, а тот следил за дорогой. Себастьян был зол на Хантера. Всю дорогу он ни разу не посмотрел на него. А Хантер следил за ним.

В свете фар пролетающих машин волосы Себастиана блестели, а изумрудные, словно у кошки, глаза сердито мерцали. Да и вообще сам Смайт был похож на большого кота, и голос был соответствующий - мягкий, обволакивающий, очень своеобразно выговаривающий букву "р" - видимо, сказались годы жизни во Франции.

Хантер изучающее смотрел на друга и пытался все запомнить, хотя он знал, что наутро ничего помнить не будет. Без привычного далтоновского пиджака и намертво залитых гелем волос Себастиан выглядел не таким самоуверенным и наглым. В растянутой футболке, которая давала возможность любоваться на выпирающие ключицы, с растрёпанными волосами Баст был похож на ребёнка, и сложно было поверить, что когда-то этот самый человек практически лишил зрения бывшего солиста их хора.

Хантер заметил родинку на щеке Себастиана, и ему захотелось к ней притронуться. В голове был туман, который сковывал каждое движенье. Каждое слово давалось с трудом. Хантер и не хотел говорить. Ему нравилась тишина. Тишина и дыхание Смайта.

***

\- Ну вот мы и приехали, — пробурчал Себастиан, вылезая из машины. Ему предстояло дотащить Хантера до комнаты, заставить его протрезветь каким-нибудь неизвестным науке способом и убедится, что тот лег спать. Если Хантер не пожелает трезветь, то всё равно придётся укладывать его спать... Себастиан отогнал куда подальше непрошенные мыслишки и, крякнув, вытащил Хантера из машины и потащил в их общую комнату.

Но там Хантер снова учудил: наскоро расшнуровав кеды и запульнув их в дальний угол со словами: "Летите, дети мои, вы свободны", он улёгся на кровать Баста и улыбнулся:

— Сегодня я сплю здесь! И мой кот спит со мной!

— Где я в пятом часу ночи должен искать твоего кошака? — закатил глаза Себастиан.

— Я думаю, что ты отлично справишься с этой ролью! — Хантер потянул Баста за руку на кровать, а когда тот свалился аки мешок с мусором, уткнулся головой в его плечо и довольно засопел. Себастиан тоже решил поспать — ночка выдалась нелёгкой, а утро... не факт, что оно будет вечера мудренее, но до утра нужно дожить.

**Author's Note:**

> Тоже год назад выкладывалась на [фикбуке.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3818782)


End file.
